Estill County, Kentucky
Estill County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 14,672. Its county seat is Irvine The county was formed in 1808 and named for Captain James Estill, a Kentucky militia officer who was killed in the Battle of Little Mountain during the American Revolutionary War. Estill County is a moist county meaning that the county seat, the city of Irvine, allows the sale of alcohol after the October 9, 2013 vote, but not the rest of Estill County outside the Irvine city limits. In 2008, Estill County welcomed the Estill County Bicentennial that included a yearlong celebration of themed months showcasing 200 years of history, importance and the viability of Estill County and its Twin Cities of Irvine and Ravenna. Both cities sit along the Kentucky River. Ravenna is home to CSX Transportation and the historic Fitchburg & Cottage Furnaces and conducted the Ravenna Railroad Festival in August 2008. Irvine is home to the manufacturing headquarters of Carhartt, Inc. and annually hosts the Mountain Mushroom Festival over the last weekend of April. History Estill County was formed in 1808 from land given by Clark and Madison counties. A courthouse built in 1941 replaced a structure dating from the 1860s. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Adjacent counties *Clark County (north) *Powell County (northeast) *Lee County (southeast) *Jackson County (south) *Madison County (west) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 15,307 people, 6,108 households, and 4,434 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,824 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.07% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.06% from other races, and 0.49% from two or more races. 0.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,108 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 12.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,318, and the median income for a family was $27,284. Males had a median income of $29,254 versus $18,849 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,285. About 22.50% of families and 26.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.30% of those under age 18 and 21.50% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities *Irvine (county seat) *Ravenna See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Estill County, Kentucky References External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *Estill County development authority's website *Estill County Water District 1 *Estill County History & Ancestry Category:Estill County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1808 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1808